The present invention relates to public seating, and in particular to stadium chairs with moveable armrests.
In recent years, architects and designers become increasingly aware of the need to accommodate individuals with physical disabilities. One of the motivating factors for this increased awareness was the passage of legislation known as the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA). Such legislation requires that new buildings and equipment, and some existing facilities, be made to allow disabled persons to use and have access to public areas such as public seating. As a result of this legislation and the general awareness of the need to provide access to disabled persons, new designs of buildings and equipment have proliferated.
One of the barriers to disabled persons in facilities such as stadiums is the armrest on stadium seating. Rigid and fixed armrests on typical stadium seating make it difficult for some disabled persons to maneuver themselves into position to occupy seats. The difficulties are compounded by the close row-to-row spacing of stadium seating and the relatively small width of stadium seats, which configurations are required to maximize the capacity of stadiums.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a seating arrangement in which the end seat in a row has an armrest that can be easily moved to a retracted position in which the armrest does not impede or otherwise limit access to that seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seating arrangement in which the side support of the end seat in a row is shaped to allow increased access thereto by a disabled person.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable armrest which is of a simple and cost-effective design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement with a retractable armrest in which the armrest is economical to manufacture and durable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved with a seating arrangement in which a main seat support or stanchion is provided with a pivoting armrest. The stanchion includes a recess in its side into which a lug carried by the armrest fits. The recess is configured to engage the lug in such a way that the armrest is movable from a raised position to a retracted position. A bolt extends through the lug and through the stanchion. The armrest is guided by a bearing plate as the armrest rotates about the bolt in a plane which is generally perpendicular to the ground. The recess in the stanchion includes various lobular recesses and abutments which control and limit pivoting and translational movement of the armrest.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood upon a reading of the following specification read in conjunction with the following drawings.